Sleepless Night
by Jess the Great
Summary: Not slash. Sorry! : ) Remus can't get to sleep and comes to Severus for help.


Yaaaa... don't ask. I've just have had this idea stuck in my head for about a month now... this is dedicated to all of you  
insomniacs. : ) Oh, and sadly, this is NOT a slash. : ( Happy reading! HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For all of you stalkers...  
http://jess_personal.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
****  
Sleepless Night  
****  
  
Remus Lupin sat there in his professors' room, clad in blue and white pin-stripe pj pants and a white tee-shirt staring up  
at the stone ceiling. It was 3:30 AM.  
  
He groaned to himself, wondering for the ump-teenth time that night just *why* he couldn't get to sleep. He glanced at the  
clock on the wall. 3:31 AM.  
  
Now, he decided that if he could not get to sleep with in an hour, he would go Severus in the dead of night (or morning...)   
and ask him for a sleeping drought. That was at 2:30.   
  
This called for drastic measures. He would venture down into the dungeons and beg the probably sleeping Severus for   
*anything* to help him fall asleep.  
  
Slipping out of bed, he put on brown slippers and pulled on a grey night robe, and began his trek down.  
  
It was dreadfully creepy here in the castle, now 3:42 AM in the morning. Nothing was stirring, and hopefully not even a   
bloody Pettigrew mouse. The only thing he heard were crickets chirping, and the pitta patter of the rain against the ground  
outside. Oh, and his footsteps, of course.  
  
Finally he reached the dungeons, where it seemed to be -30 degrees down there. He knocked on Severus' door. No answer. He  
knocked again. Nothing. This time, he pounded and heard a struggled moan.   
  
He tapped his foot impatiently, and waited 10 minutes for the potions master to answer the door. He pounded again and heard  
another moan and a mumble. Finally, the door was swung open.  
  
And there stood Severus Snape, dressed in a black and green plaid set of pjs with a black robe thrown on top. Oh, if he was  
tuned into his senses, he would have never answered the door dressed in that ensemble. But, after all, it was 3:53.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Remus greeted the sleepy man.  
  
Severus wore a look that read 'What the fuck are you doing here', 'What time is it?' and 'I hate you...' all at the same  
time. Remus was very astonished one could wear all three looks at the same time. But, of course, Severus didn't respond.  
Remus didn't mind. He wasn't expecting a response.  
  
"Well, Severus, I've come down to ask a favour of you. The thing is," he laughed, "the darnest thing, I could just not fall  
asleep tonight!"   
  
Severus did not look amused.  
  
"And well, I decided that perhaps you could give me a sleeping potion or something of that sort, you know." Severus looked  
like he didn't know. Remus added, "Anything to help me go to sleep?"  
  
Severus still looked at Remus now with just the expression of 'What time is it?'  
  
"It's 3:55." He answered.  
  
Severus moaned and closed his eyes, highly pissed off that he was awake at such an hour. He sighed, and turned on his heel  
and went to the back of his room to his cabinet full of potions.  
  
Remus smiled slightly. At least he didn't have to make anything. He would be afraid if Severus had made a potion for him in  
the middle of night.  
  
Severus took out a bottle full of a white creamy liquid, and poured it into a glass. He tapped his wand on the side of the  
glass, and muttered a spell. He walked over to Remus and shoved him the glass- "Oh, thank you ever so much Severus, you   
don't-" -and shut the door on his face.  
  
"... Know what this means to me..." Remus finished his sentence with a sigh, and headed back to his chamber with a steaming  
cup of *something* in his hands.  
  
When he finally got back, the contents weren't steaming anymore, but still warm. Remus took a sip and his eyes widened.  
  
'No way...' Remus thought and took another sip, and snorted. He never knew Severus had a sense of humour.  
  
He had given Remus a glass of warm milk.  
  
****  
Ooh, I'm bad. I just laughed at my own punch line. : p Ahhhh... I love me. ^.~ You can review, ya know. It's not very hard.  
Just press the little button and it'll all be over in no time. Oh, and this was a ONE SHOT!! No more shall be written! 


End file.
